Renaissance: Rebirth of the Homunculi
by LustingCloud
Summary: After Führer Grumman is murdered, a series of events that border on the supernatural and encounters with people that have what seems like immortality only points to one thing: Father is back. And he wants the blood of everyone.


The old woman solemnly picked herself off of the train and casually strolled across the station, noticing the golden eyes of a somewhat short man looking sternly at her.

Behind the old woman was a young, attractive girl, her blond hair waving down her face and tears streamed down her face.

The young girl sprinted, tightly clutching the wrench as she ran. She felt the anger pulse through the hand.

The golden-eyed boy lightened up when he saw the woman, "Winry, you'r-"

He was greeted with a callous smack across his face with a wrench. His face contorted to the other direction, and he fell backwards onto the train station.

"Edward, you bastard!" Winry yelled, "How could you disengage your leg again? I am now going to have to fix it all over again!"

"Somethings never change." Edward mumbled beneath his breath.

"Like that height of yours!" Winry sharply quipped, "You've been away for nearly three years now! And you're still as tall as when you left from the station! And you never even called me! We've been worried about you." She knelt onto the floor and cradled the swelling and bruised cheek of Edward.

"Just shut up! Who are you calling a mole-hill sized, tiny rodent?" Edward snapped before bursting into laughter with Winry.

The jovial time was interrupted by the stoic face of the elderly woman, "This is no time for making children."

A shocked Edward removed himself from underneath Winry and crawled against the wall, "Ew! Gross! Pinako, why would you even say anything like that?"

Pinako remained undeterred, "We need to talk."

The trio walked to the bench, and the cold tension stirred throughout the room.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"We found Hohenheim's will hidden underneath the charred ashes of your house" Pinako said. A distant lull in her voice seemed to lament the death of her friends. With the exception of Winry, she really was all alone.

"And you have tracked me down why?" trepidation entered Ed's voice; anything that involved his distant father was usually serious.

Pinako's face grew an even bigger resemblance to stone and turned to him, "Do you want to regain the ability to perform alchemy?"

Edward's eyes opened in shock and his mouth cracked itself, "How…how is that even possible?"

Pinako grieved silently at the floor, "He hid the last philosopher stone just for you. I have it with me. It is all yours. Please, take it, or Winry and I struggling to support you and your dreams would have been for nothing"

Winry held her wrench and looked at Ed with tears streaming down her face, "Please, do this so-so you can come home with Alphonse soon-sooner". By the time she finished the sentence, her syllables were separated by heavy sobs and whining tears.

Pinako pulled the jewel from her pocket and the red luster of the jewel dazzled brightly in the train station; like a second source of true light.

Pinako and Winry stood up as Pinako handed the stone to him, "The decision is yours, but please, consider my granddaughter." Pinako walked off with the aid of her granddaughter, who, by now, was shattered in tears and sobs.

Ed yelled from across the station, "I'll do it!" and ran off to board the train. However, a woman grasped his hand and stopped him from boarding the bus.

Edward turned around, "Maria Ross? It's so nice to see you!"

Maria remained calm, retaining a small glare in her eyes, "Stop! Do not board that train!"

"Why?"

"The Führer's been murdered!" Maria Ross screamed, "We have provided Al transportation- we need you to meet with us and the other military officials in Central!"

"….What? This is insane!" Ed dropped the luggage he was carrying, knowing that he was going to be in a battle for the long haul.

* * *

"Alright boys, are you ready?" A slender, feminine lolita whispered. Her luxurious black hair was held back in a ribbon and the simple white dress hugged her body tight, but not too tight. She paced towards the entrance of the military headquarters, with her black stiletto-boots leading the way.

"Ahem! You forgot about me?" A more mature female followed behind her. Her loose Kimono draped itself over the younger female in a protective, yet threatening fashion. The mature woman's hands wrapped around her neckline.

"How could I forget about you Pisces?" The younger girl walked away from the one named Pisces, "I assumed you were someone else, sorry."

"Little Slut" The woman quipped. She held her silver necklace and stroked the main gem .

"Whatever, at least I'm coveted. You just covet." The main one snapped.

"Can we just get the show on the road, so I can kill him?" The adolescent male yelled, "My swords have gone without blood for hours!" His blue hair obstructed his eyes, but his voice contained enough attitude.

"Cool it, Gemini. We're almost there." The young girl began to walk at a quicker pace.

"This needs to end," She thought to herself steadily.

"This is the pace I'm talking about Libra! Keep it up!" Gemini praised the young girl.

"Can we all just shut up?" A gruff, deep, and dark voice etched itself from a man's mouth, "I rather not be tested."

Libra kept walking, "I don't fear you for an instant. So just shut up."

"Your voice says something otherwise," Cancer's dark voice taunted her ears.

The little girl did not indulge him in a response; instead she waited at the gate for everyone to catch up. When the last person arrived, Libra pointed one of her fingers and it launched towards the lock, taking the form of a slender vine with multiple thorns. She moved her finger quickly to the left, slicing of the lock. The lock plummeted downward, and a chilling wind blew open the gate.

"All done, let's go in. It should be empty since people are celebrating the completion of the railroad to Xing." The girl noted as she and the other went inside the gate.

They coldly paced the cobblestone leading into the building.

"So tell me? Who do I kill? Everyone?" Gemini asked.

"You may not kill anyone but the target. Strict orders." Pisces cautioned.

"We're only after the cream of the crop: The Führer." Libra added.

"So that's why we're at the Headquarters of the military…" Gemini asked.

"We're in the center of central. Try not to take into the scenery. We're not going to be here for long" said Cancer.

Libra smiled, "Someone has the right idea."

The foursome continued to scale the unusually deserted halls.

"Are you sure this is the place? It's so empty! There's no one to kill." Gemini whined.

"You remind me of person I used to know. His name was Barry The Chopper. Please do not remind me of him." Libra grumbled.

Their argument was quickly interrupted by three people from the military.

"Stop who goes there?" The first man loaded a firearm, freezing them all dead in their tracks.

"Oh?" Gemini answered the call, "Nothing, really, we're just on our way to kill the Führer. So if you co-"

His moment of stupidity was quickly capitalized by a bullet to his abdomen.

"You Moron! You don't announce that to the military!" Libra yelled, "You three take care of the guards. I'll have a chat with the king himself."

The leader of the group charged at the men, tanking the bullets the shot at her. She flipped over them effortlessly and charged towards the Führer's room.

"We're going to have to leave her alone," The militant man studied the opponents. "They don't look like average Alchemists, what could they be?"

* * *

The little girl charged down the hallway, "It should be the last room on the left." She reached the end of the hallway, and saw the door.

The door seemed to creepy away from her grasp, "….I have to do this now. We just killed three people from the military. There's no turning back." She gripped the door and threw it open with optimal force.

The elderly man looked up at the little girl and placed the pawn icon back on the board, knocking over the king, "Silly me, I seem to have dropped the chess piece."

"Hello, King Grumman. Are you done with your wonderful performance?" The young girl glared at him.

"I'm still in the middle of this slow match." The old man looked up to her clueless.

"Well, then, your majesty, here's your curtain call" Libra quickly forced three of her fingers into vines and tossed them through the desk. The King was unusually quick and leaped back, avoiding the three tendrils. A moment paused between them, and the center of the desk slid off. The rest of the desk caved into the center.

"Too slow!" The girl threw her right hand at the Führer while he was distracted by his chess board being cut down the middle. The Führer quickly caught on but it was too late; the thumb grazed the upper part of his right clavicle, slicing the muscle above it.

"Emph," The Führer ignored the pain and charged at Libra. The monstrous little girl tried to impale him a second time, but his speed got the better of her. He grasped her shirt with his right hand and rammed her into the wall. Without even a second blink, Grumman dragged her body on the floor, knocking her through several items on the floor.

"Hate to do this to a little girl but…" The Führer picked her up and tossed her out the window with as much force as he could. Libra tumbled out the window and plummeted to the ground below. He body contacted with the hill and he could hear something break.

The Führer looked down at her. He saw her body look completely paralyzed, her eyes didn't blink.

She was dead.

"That fall must have broken her spine…or skull." Grumman observed from above.

By the time he turned around, three angry people were staring at him from the entrance of the room.

"Go, Gemini!" Cancer commanded.

The adolescent quickly leaped from the entrance and swung the sword at the Führer, who side-stepped it and grasped it with one hand.

Gemini smiled and began to release the contents of his sword, "It's electricity, enjoy your frying!"

Grumman, realizing this, quickly transmuted the sword into rubber. Before Gemini had time to react, Grumman dropped kicked him, and then jumped to avoid an oncoming attack by Cancer.

Cancer quickly swung his double-sided scythe up, attempting to slice at the head of the country, but Grumman dodged that attempt too.

"How were you able to transmute if there's no circle?" The scratchy voice of Cancer questioned him.

Grumman revealed his left palm, and on it, a transmutation circle. The King then placed his left hand on the ground and contorted the pipe system.

Cancer rushed towards the Führer and took another swipe with his two-headed scythe. The Führer stepped backwards, "Below you," he taunted.

Cancer gazed below himself, and the pipe that was transmuted earlier exploded. Highly pressurized water spouted from the tiles, and ruptured into his stomach, sending him flying across the room.

"You're not the only one that can control the elements." Pisces slammed her hand down in the middle of the water. The liquid swirled and drained until it became a hardened drill.

"My, my, my, you all are oh-so talented aren't you?" Grumman observed, his glasses tinting the reflection of his office heading towards destruction.

The mature woman just smiled and fired the drill towards the man. Grumman gazed down and whipped out a sword. The elder man belted towards the drill and slammed the sword in the dead center of the drill. He dragged the sword along the drill, slicing it in half and making the water collapse into the office, deluging it in an urban swamp.

"Hope you enjoy this," The former general lunged at her, making direct contact with her torso. He applied more pressure to the sword as he delved into her.

"Missed me? I'm back for the finale." The younger girl threw a bladed fan at his wrist, and swung it around the back of his wrist. He was restrained fully.

"Now I can finish you off!" The demonic little girl sent her right hand towards the trapped king. Her fingers lengthened and loosened themselves into floral tendrils. The tendrils continued to fly at the man but he simply tanked them. He grabbed the tip of the vines, ignoring the thorns and moved her in closer.

Libra could not help but scream as the man threw her about with her own weapon. Grumman quickly gazed onto the ground outside and realized that she was still alive, "...How you survived is beyond me, but this will be the nail in your coffin!"

He attempted to swing her one way, through another window, but the adolescent male of the group, Gemini, jumped spontaneously and attempted to siege the man with his rubbery sword.

"Alright! Here it goes!" The expert in combat swung the continuously screaming girl as if she was as lightweight as a feather into the attacking threat, "Go!" He released the assailant from his grasp as both of them were sent careening through the walls of the office.

The perceived untouchable man continued his assault, "Argh!" he slammed his palm into the ground and began to transmute the ground beneath the young girl. In a split second, a giant pike rose from the metal-sheet ground below. The pike ripped her body and stretched the skin gruesomely to the point where her body was barely attached. Her entrails leaked around the gigantic spike.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. Doing this to such a young girl…" The king himself noted.

Pisces then began to attack, she lifted her hands and molten metal shot up and locked him from the neckline downwards in a rectangular box.

Cancer took over from there, "Magnet time." His chilling voice emitted. The makeshift stone coffin flew itself over to tall, and horrifying man. He dispersed the metal around the chest area and threw his hand in there.

"Gotcha," The elderly man quickly closed the hole surrounding Cancer's hand, ensnaring it. As Cancer released a curling scream of pain, Grumman transmuted the metal off and kicked one of the walls of metal to Pisces. Pisces had little time to react, and within nanoseconds, it plowed into her and slammed her into the wall.

The Führer charged for the final assailant, he quickly sprinted while his sword shined in the reflection of electric discharging of the severed or deluged wiring.

Gemini prepared himself and jumped towards the Führer, slamming his rubber stick into the Führer.

The Führer simply blinked as Gemini said, "I attacked you with a rubber!" He did not complete the rest of the sentence; the battle king delivered a bone-crushing blow to the stomach. The impact was so intense the water underneath the stone-solid kid became a swirling torrent as an effect.

Pisces and Cancer looked at each other and nodded. Pisces frantically etched into the wall a pair of clouds drifting in the wind. She placed her hand over it and then released it. A gust of strong wind knocked everyone over. Grumman was picked up and tossed on his back. Suddenly, out of the water, Gemini leaped up and wrapped his arms around his neck, the boy then attempted to strangle the Führer. The King crashed himself into the water to let go of the adolescent's grip.

As the Führer struggled with Gemini, Cancer leaned over the Führer in a sudden and quick motion. The mortifying man began to rapidly cut the king as he was held down. Incision after incision was made, and the kings cries became filled with agony with each, carefully planned, slice. Grumman thought fast, he kicked the knife-wielder over and grabbed his body. He tossed him up and over his head, then hurled him at Pisces. Both of them collided into each other and struggled to get up, only to find themselves bound to the wall by alchemy. Gemini then got up and charged at the Führer and kicked him from behind. The king struggled to gain balance in the water and by the time he recovered it was too late.

Tentacles snared from the ventilation system, splitting open the air vents and collapsing them onto his feet, rending him immobile. A final tendril forced itself around the kings back then directly plunged itself into is back and scraped downwards. His back opened up and his bones fell out. The assassins were horrified by the sight. From the now torn open back, they could see everything, the raw muscle, the pulsing organs and the streams of blood tainting the water and making the color change into a murky dark brown.

"Wh-what? There wa-was a fi-fifth one?" His voice went leathery and showed off his elder standing.

"No, correction, there was only four!" He looked up at the ventilation system.

There she was. Cold. Cunning. Her mouth grinned with dark satisfaction. A vampire grin.

"H-how is th-that poss-i-ble?" The old man knelt to the floor, feeling the very sensation of being ripped open alive and still living.

The young girl smiled, "You never stood a chance". She jumped down gracefully from the remnant of the heating duct and made a splash in the water. She then began to speak, "It's a shame a King lost it to a little girl. A little girl. Who's something else on the battle field, yes?"

"I – I d-don't bel-ieve this…" The man was close to death, and fading on the borders of existence.

"You better believe it," she walked towards him. Her stilettos pounding the water and making a splash. Each time the splash was heard, the king cried a tear. For each of his loved ones. For his step-son: Selim. For Roy and his wonderful convoy. For the Elric brothers. And for everyone else he was thankful for.

"I failed as a father.." Grumman began to slump, his eyes were becoming like a glaze, he was ready to go to a permanent rest.

"You never stood a chance," the young girl smiled while sliding up her dress on the right side. She then snapped and kicked him in the face, "No looking!" She callously mocked.

She eventually slid her dress up high enough for him to see a tattoo, "H-h-homunculus!" Grumman's face was only visible now, his eyes are narrow slits that were producing enough tears to deluge the room again.

"I'm so sorry Selim…" he mused to himself out loud, "I never intended on abandoning you. I wanted you to grow up straight, and not discover your demonic past, and to get as much love as you deserved: all of it. You were the sweetest child I knew, and it's a shame on how you were used by these… awful awful people."

"What a touching monologue!" The little girl smiled sweetly, "Unfortunately, I don't give a shit to write it down for your epilogue. Besides, we rather see the child be tormented too." Her fake smile continued to grow with the revelation that their job was done.

"Any last words?" Her sweet, creamy, voice carried on over to the old man's ears.

"Die… you callous… whore," The general closed his eyes, blinking one last time. He just saw the black stilettos hanging near his head, one of the high heels was looming over his head.

"That's exactly what I am dear," The homunculus smiled with a twisted satisfaction, "Now, since you're a chess fan, I believe the term is called Checkmate?"

Without even a second hesitation, she stepped coldly on his temple with her hellish heels. She could feel the heels enter through his skull, and slam itself coldly into his brain. The impact most likely left a puncture wound or two.

"We need to work on our teamwork, by the way guys. We need his plans to be a thriving success."

She felt the Stiletto crack through to the floor after applying enough pressure "Music to my ears." The girl withdrew her foot from the man's skull, watching as the bottom of the stiletto was drenched in blood.

* * *

**There you go. The new prologue~. The story is not to come for quite a bit so be sure to add/subscribe. I'm still working out the new homunculi and the characters. :3  
**


End file.
